houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama(season 5)
House of Drama: Hollywood is the fifth season of the House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. This marks the second time that a season was not being filmed in New Jersey. House The house is located in West Hollywood, with 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. It's appr. 3,434 sq. feet and located in a residential area. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast Season 5 switches back to the original format of having just seven roommates instead of having eight like in the past two seasons. This is the second season to not be filmed in South Jersey, but instead filming moved to California this season and Ocean City, Maryland in season 4. 'Original Roommates' 'Replacement Roommates' In each season of the House Of Drama, one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or will leave on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance add a new roommate who arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fallen roommate. Duration of cast Notes 1''-'''Quaneisha' is removed in Episode 2 after pushing Asia down the stairs. 2''-'''Marquise' replaces Quaneisha in Episode 4. 3''-'''Asia' quits in Episode 4 after discovering Jasmine slept with Marquise. 4''-'''Asia' returns to the house in Episode 5 after Brandon, Bruno & Zane convince her to do so. 5''-'''Jasmine' is removed in the beginning of Episode 7 after punching''' Zane''' in the face. 6''-'''Jenah' replaces Jasmine in the middle of Episode 7. 7''-'''Austin' quits in the middle of Episode 9 because he feels the house is spiraling out of control. 8''-'''Joseph' replaces Austin near the end of Episode 9. 9''-'''Domonique' from HOD 1, Shanelle from HOD 2 & Cristal from HOD 3 make an appearance for Episodes 10 and 11. 10-'Marquise' gets an oppourtunity to expand his rap career and leaves the house in Episode 11. 11-'Asia' quits at the beginning of Episode 12 because she felt like she learnt what she needed to learn from the experience and it was time for her to move on. 12-'Bruno' is removed in Episode 13 after a physical altercation with Brandon. 13-'Joseph' quits in the season finale after he get jumped by Jenah, Zane & Brandon. Length In The House Episodes References